Remember
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: "Gradually the tears that everyone thought does not exist, fall like waterfalls ... Memories, these alagam heart weighed all that did not beat ... A single event and no one ever thought it could be an accident, since for him just died that he loves most in the world. This was the thought Byakuran Tsuna after death. History This account of events before and during the saga of the


Synopsis: "Gradually the tears that everyone thought there, fall like waterfalls ...

Memories, these heart alagam weighed everything that does not hit ...

A single event and no one ever thought it could be an accident, since he just died for what he loves most in the world.

His mind was blank, the moment seemed to freeze, there he was at his feet ... falling ... Lifeless ...

At that time I could not think of anything ... He still had that sweet smile and soft that made me fall in love at first sight ...

Forgive me, I love you ... "

Beside the body of the Tenth Vongola, Byakuran felt helpless and ignorant of everything around you.

- We must withdraw, Byakuran - sama. Soon Vongolas have here! - Said a frightened by the apathy of his chief child.

- Of course I will. - Byakuran said moving away from the body and into the limo and out.

Every touch, every thought, every memory corrodes the inside ...

His soul seemed still to inhabit the lower part of your body ...

And it drove him crazy ...

- Byakuran - sama called me? - Asked a child kneeling in his presence. - I'm honored is in his presence.

Byakuran had his back to his subordinate, with nothing to say.

- Byakuran - sama? - Asked the frightened by the lack of words, when suddenly his subordinates boss ...

- Answer me, who ordered to shoot ~? - Asked sweetly.

- I Byakuran - sama. To make him happy, at least not now Vongola boss is vulnerable.

Byakuran slowly turned to his subordinate his sickly smile and lifeless smile. With one blow killed him.

Looking at the blood on his hands, he smiled sick.

- Beautiful Tsu - chan ~! I'll have you devolta! Not even for that I have to change my goals immediately. - Said Byakuran heading toward Shoichi Irie of room.

Upon entering, found his son asleep at his desk with his headphones almost falling from his neck.

- Sho - chan ~! Wake up! - Said Byakuran Irie ears causing almost fall off the chair he was sitting.

Looking up, he comes face to face with your boss, who looked a little upset. Recovering from the shock, sat in his chair.

- Yes Byakuran - sama? - Asked still sleepy.

- Preparation is as Sho - chan ~? - He asked.

- Soon everything will be ready and go to Japan

- I'll be waiting! - Byakuran said pulling out of the room.

Even if your plans have changed, he knew Irie soon betray him, so he could not tell his true plans for him.

"Gradually the tears that everyone thought there, fall like waterfalls ...

Memories, these heart alagam weighed everything that does not hit ...

A single event and no one ever thought it could be an accident, since he just died for what he loves most in the world.

His mind was blank, the moment seemed to freeze, there he was at his feet ... falling ... Lifeless ...

At that time I could not think of anything ... He still had that sweet smile and soft that made me fall in love at first sight ...

Forgive me, I love you ... "

He could not sleep well on the day of his sickly smile sat on his face giving an air of unbridled madness. How to deal with death? He looked like a small child who could not understand the mystery of life ...

Dreams and Ian came into his mind, he noted that dreams were memories ...

He was in a park in cold Switzerland, the skin gently cradled the cold. Snow falls as a beautiful and sweet hands beauty reigned over this beautiful, pale brown angel. Byakuran watched from afar such beauty and delicacy that demostrava pale angel in her delicate appearance. He did not like saba aproxmar such an unusual existence without scaring him, and if he get angry? But he had to at least try.

- What a beautiful picture in a morning so beautiful that I see. - Byakuran said the lovely petite brunette. - This is a beautiful image of perfection.

Seeing that the strange white-haired man looked at him Tsuna blushed slightly.

- Yes, the snow gets to be beautiful here in Switzerland, I loved it here. - Tsuna said looking at the white sky that fell in thin flakes of snow.

- It was not the snow that I meant, but you ~! - Byakuran said with a slight smile.

Tsuna blushed with the confession of the black-eyed man.

- I do not think I introduced myself before, my name is Byakuran Gesso. - Said seated beside petite brunette.

- My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it's a pleasure to meet you Byakuran - san.

You can just call me Shiro - chan ~! - Byakuran said smiling. - I feel so comfortable!

- You can call me Tsuna Shiro - chan! - Tsuna said with a smile that stirred the hearts of Byakuran.

He'd never met anyone like that, with a smile Tsuna shook his heart. A single event with a single smile ...

And this memory would lead to a war ...

He woke up with a slight knock.

- Between. - Said disinterested.

When looking, saw one of his subordinates, with a bouquet of Tsubaki.

- Byakuran - sama these Tsubakis arrived now. - Said by placing them in a vase near the window. - I'm putting myself Byakuran - sama. - Said making a slight curve before you leave the room.

Byakuran looked at them a headache. He felt like a Tsubaki ... He felt a little flower without unpleasant smell ...

- Tsu - chan,'m nothing without you ...

Continued ...

* * *

"Gradually the tears that everyone thought there, fall like waterfalls ...

Memories, these heart alagam weighed everything that does not hit ...

A single event and no one ever thought it could be an accident, since he just died for what he loves most in the world.

His mind was blank, the moment seemed to freeze, there he was at his feet ... falling ... Lifeless ...

At that time I could not think of anything ... He still had that sweet smile and soft that made me fall in love at first sight ...

Forgive me, I love you ... "

This was the thought Byakuran Tsuna after death.

History This account of events before and during the saga of the future, considering the most feared man rarely ever seen! 10027, 1827 and 6927!


End file.
